Growing up in a Magical Family
by Accio-RupertGrint
Summary: A story about the Weasley's and what it's like to grow up in a magical family.  A/N: Bill is 13, Charlie is 11, Percy is 7, Fred and George are 5, Ron is 3 and Ginny is 2.


*** = a new part

"Mumma look!" Ron exclaimed, zooming around the living room on his new toy broomstick. "I'm flying mumma! I'm flying!"

"That's great dear," Mrs Weasley replied, a little flustered. "Bill, feet off the table please. Ron, Ron slow down a bit, we don't want a visit to St. Mungo's tonight. Fred, where are you going with that gnome? Charlie, see what they're up to please. Ginny sweetheart, watch where you're walking or Ron will knock-"

Mrs Weasley sighed, making her way over to Ginny, scooping her up into her arms.

"Look Bill, it's really lovely of you to have bought Ron a toy broomstick but-"

"Mum! It's cool alright. Every kid has one," Bill replied casually. "I hear Harry Potter has one."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Mrs Weasley cried out in frustration. "How would you know if Harry Potter has one?"

Bill shrugged his shoulders, continuing his game of exploding snap with Percy.

"Weeeeee!" Ron giggled, flying through the gaps in the stair railing.

"Ron, be careful around the stairs, ok," Mrs Weasley warned.

Ron continued to wind in and out of the railing, with occasional bangs coming from Fred and George's room.

"Ah! Mumma help!" Ron cried. "I can't stop."

"Oh Lord!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, placing Ginny in her play pen. "Bill, Charlie, help me please."

Ginny clapped and giggled as she watched her mum, Bill and Charlie run around the room with their arms in the air.

"Wait, Ron!" Bill cried. "Ron, look out!"

However, it was too late. Ron had already got caught on a step and toppled over the front of his broom.

As his new toy rolled down the rest of the stairs, making a small noise at the bottom, Ron clapped and giggled before squealing, "That was fun!"

Mrs Weasley breathed a sigh of relief and made her way up the stairs to pick Ron up.

"Mumma, where's Booboo?" Ron asked, wiping his eyes in a tired manner,

"Upstairs dear," Mrs Weasley replied, rubbing Ron's back. "Come on, we'll go and get him. Bill, keep an eye on Ginny please."

"Sure," Bill said, shooting a quick glance at Ginny.

Mrs Weasley and Ron made their way up the stairs towards Ron's room to collect his teddy bear.

"Here he is," Mrs Weasley cooed, reaching into Ron's cot and removing Booboo.

"Booboo!" Ron exclaimed, yanking his teddy out of his mum's grasp.

As Mrs Weasley and Ron made their way out of the room and back downstairs, they heard Bill yell from the floor below, "MUM! Ginny's crying!"

"Could you please settle her, dear," Mrs Weasley called back. "I'm a bit pre-occupied."

"MUUUUUUUM!" Bill continued to shout.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Mrs Weasley said through gritted teeth. "God help us all if i fall off the face of this earth and never come back."

Mrs Weasley continued down the stairs, Ron in one arm, before stopping outside of Fred and George's room.

Mrs Weasley opened the door, without a glance into the room, and placed Ron on the floor.

"Look after Ron for a moment please," Mrs Weasley said. "Apparently a 13 year old can't look after a 2 year old for five minutes."

As Ron sat on the floor of the twin's bedroom, rocking back and forth, playing with Booboo, Fred and George went back to work.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked with a curious expression, changing his direction to swaying from side to side.

"Experimenting," George said. "Expewamenting wif what?" Ron asked.

"Well," Fred began. "We're trying to turn this gnome into a pot."

Ron didn't understand. He simply looked up at his brothers with a confused expression on his face.

"Look," Fred continued, turning to look at the gnome standing on the bed side table. "We'll show you."

"Wait," George said, grabbing hold of Fred's arm. "I don't like the look on that gnome's face. Maybe we should test it out on Ron's bear first."

"Ok, fine," Fred replied, turning his attention to Ron.

However, Ron was no longer paying attention, as he was too busy playing with Booboo.

Fred proceeded to point Charlie's wand, that they had borrowed without asking, at Booboo and mumbled something under his breath.

In the meantime, Ron continued to play with his teddy, burying his head into the bear.

"Hehe," Ron giggled. "Booboo you're tickling me."

Ron removed his head from Booboo's side and looked down to see that he was no longer holding his teddy bear but a huge, black, hairy spider.

"AHHHHHH!" Ron screamed, throwing the spider across the room.

Fred and George jumped up onto Fred's bed, removing themselves from the spider's path, and held onto each other for support, as they struggled to breathe from hysterical laughter.

"MUMMA!" Ron screamed. "MUMMA! HELP!"

Ron got to his feet, wobbling slightly, and made his way out of Fred and George's room to stand on the landing outside their door.

"MUMMA! MUMM, QUICK!"

Tears began to make their way out of Ron's eyes, while he collapsed onto the floor. His little legs could no longer take the pressure of having to stand up.

"RIGHT!" Mrs Weasley yelled from the floor below, before making her way up the stairs, making sure to stomp on each and every step.

Mrs Weasley stormed up the stairs, muttering things to herself, before stopping outside of Fred and George's room.

"Mumma," Ron sobbed. "Mumma, Booboo's gone."

"What do you mean Booboo's gone, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, cradling Ron in her arms.

"Fwed, George, th-they-" Ron continued to cry, unable to finish his sentence.

However, Mrs Weasley understood perfectly and made her way into their room.

"What did you do?" she screamed at the twins.

Fred and George were still laughing but calmed down in order to reply. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Mrs Weasley questioned. "So why was Ron out there screaming, telling me that Booboo's gone?"

Rom watched, as Fred and George once again burst out laughing. And just as he was beginning to calm down, he spotted the huge, black spider lurking in a corner of the room.

"AHHHH! MUMMA!" Ron screamed, pointing towards the spider. "Booboo's scary."

Mrs Weasley looked in the direction that Ron was pointing and understood what had happened.

However, before she had the chance to yell at the twins, an owl came swooping through the window with a letter tied to it's leg.

"Thankyou Errol," Mrs Weasley said, stroking the bird's back.

"Ewol," Ron giggled, playing with the owl's feathers.

Mrs Weasley opened the letter and began to read it.

Dear Mr. Charlie Weasley,We have received intelligence, that at twenty-seven past four this afternoon, your wand performed a it is your first offense of underage magic, there will be no you are well,Yours sincerely,Mafalda HopkirkImproper Use of Magic OfficeMinistry of Magic

Mrs Weasley finished reading the letter and replaced it in it's envelope.

She then made her way downstairs, Ron in one arm, and made her way into the living room.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY!" she bellowed.

Charlie looked up at his mother, what had he done wrong.

MrS Weasley stormed over to her son and flapped the letter in his face.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"What's that?" Mrs Weasley yelled. "What's that?"

She placed Ron in his high chair and returned her attention to Charlie.

"Well, what is it?" Charlie asked, avoiding eye contact with his mother.

Mrs Weasley took a deep breath and removed the letter from it's envelope.

"Dear Mr. Charlie Weasley," she mimicked. "We have received intelligence, that at twenty-seven past four this afternoon, your wand performed a spell... Blah, blah, blah. Care to explain?"

"Wha-I-I didn't," Charlie struggled, eh hadn't used his wand at all.

He knew you weren't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts.

"You's want to start explaining yourself young man," Mrs Weasley said.

"Hey, hey," Mr Weasley announced as he stepped into the burrow, "I'm ho-"

He stopped short, staring around at his family.

The furious look on his wife's face, horrified look on Charlie's face and sniggering of Fred and George hiding on the stairs, all made him wish he'd stayed at work, just that little bit longer.

"Hey dad," Bill said, flicking his long hair out of his face.

"What's going on here?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Charlie, care to explain?" Mrs Weasley questioned, with a wild look in her eyes.

Charlie looked up at his mother, but immediately wished he hadn't.

"Charlie," Mr Weasley said, in a stern but fair tone.

Charlie hung his head and twiddled his thumbs, evidently trying to avoid the question.

"Fine! I'll tell your father then shall I," Mrs Weasley began. "Your son, just received a letter from the Ministry of Magic about underage magic!"

"Oh yeah," Mr Weasley said. "Mafalda caught me before i left. She said there were no consequences."

"There isn't," Charlie said, no louder than a whisper.

"But that's not the point," Mrs Weasley continued. "Why did you use your wand?"

"I didn't," Charlie said. "It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

However, before anyone could even begin to wonder who had used Charlie's wand, the sound of hysterical laughter came from the stairs.

Mrs Weasley spun on her heel to face the stairs. She couldn't see anything, but she knew who the laughter was coming from.

"Fred! George!" she yelled. "I know you're there, so come out!"

Fred and George made their way down the stairs and walked towards their mother with anxious looks on their faces.

"We didn't do anything, i swear," George said, not thinking before he spoke.

"Shh!" Fred whispered. "Play it cool."

"Play what cool?" Charlie asked, eyeing his twin brothers suspiciously.

"Nothing!" George squeaked.

"Yeah right!" Charlie said. "It was you wasn't it. You used my wand."

"No! It was him!" George replied, pointing to Fred.

"Hey," Fred said, smacking his brother on the arm.

"Well that was easy!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "Charlie dear, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Charlie grumbled, making his way up the stairs, towards his room.

"Right, you two-"

However Mrs Weasley was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"What now," she screamed, as Mr Weasley opened the front door.

"Um, is it a bad time?" the woman at the front door asked.

"Oh, Sara dear. I'm so sorry," Mrs Weasley apologized.

"Uh, you said you'd mind Logan for me?" Sara questioned.

"Yes, yes, of course dear. Come in," Mrs Weasley replied, ushering Sara into the house.

"Oh, no, no, i'm afraid it's a drop and run situation," Sara said. "But thankyou again for having Logan."

Mrs Weasley took Logan from Sara and said goodbye.

She then proceeded to plave Logan in Ginny's play pen and motioned for her family to come closer.

"Now remember, no magic in front of Logan," Mrs Weasley warned. "And i'll deal with you two later."

She pointed towards Fred and George and eyed them dangerously.

Everyone went back to what they were doing as Mrs Weasley removed Ron from his high chair.

"Guess what Ronikins," Mrs Weasley cooed.

"What mumma?" Ron giggled.

"Logan's here to play with you."

Ron giggled and clapped his hands, while trying to wriggle out of his mother's arms.

"Bill," Mrs Weasley called over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Bill replied with a mumble.

"Could you come and grab Ginny and entertain her for a while. Just until i can get Ron and Logan sorted."

Bill got up from the table and made his way over to his mother.

He scooped Ginny up into his arms and tickled her.

"Come on Gin," he cooed. "Let's find something to do."

"Logan," Ron said, with a wide grin on his face.

Mrs Weasley lowered Ron into Ginny's play pen to play with Logan, before turning to deal with something much bigger.

"Right!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, eyeing Fred and George dangerously. "What were you two thinking."

"We-we-we just wanted to have some fun," George said nervously.

"FUN!" Mrs Weasley replied. "I do not count using her brother's wand to turn your other brother's teddy bear into a spider as fun! Not to mention how dangerous it was."

Fred and George looked their mother in the eye, before hanging their heads in shame.

"We were just bored," Fred said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Well there are other ways to cure boredom!" Mrs Weasley replied sternly. "Charlie could have ended up in a lot of trouble, and it's only his first year at Hogwarts! God help us all when you two get there."

"Sorry Charlie," the twins mumbled in unison.

"For that to count, you might want to wait until Charlie is actually in the room," Mrs Weasley said. "And don't think that sorry's going to cut it. From now on you will do every chore around the house for 2 months."

"What?" Fred and George exclaimed.

"That's right," Mrs Weasley replied. "And if you want to argue further, we'll make it 3 months."

"But-"

"How about 4?"

"Fine," the twins replied, accepting defeat.

"Now go and apologize to Charlie. And i mean it!" Mrs Weasley added, as the twins began to make their way upstairs.

With the twins sorted, Mrs Weasley made her way over to the couch and took a well deserved break.

As the hours passed, Bill continued to entertain Ginny, Ron and Logan played in Ginny's play pen, Fred and George began their chores, Charlie continued to stay in his room, Percy and Mr Weasley had engaged in a game of exploding snap and Mrs Weasley had done nothing but relax.

"Ha, i win again," Percy teased his father.

Mr Weasley looked at his son, scratching his head in frustration.

"Hmm, can't say i'm too fond of this game," Mr Weasley said.

"That's just because you haven't won a game for over an hour," Percy said, getting ready to play again.

However before they could play again, their was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," Mr Weasley said, glad of an excuse to get out of another game of exploding snap.

Mrs Weasley turned her head, from her position on the couch, and looked to see who was at the door.

"Oh, Ashley dear," she said, making her way over to the front door. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks, Mrs Weasley," Ashley replied.

"You're here for Logan, i presume?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Um yeah," Ashley replied. "Mum would have come but she's tied up at home with Marissa,"

"Ok, i'll go grab him."

As Mrs Weasley went to collect Logan, Bill looked uo to see Ashley standing at the door.

He had always thought she was very pretty. The way her long, blonde curls hung around her shoulders, bouncing around as she shifted from foot to foot made his heart skip a beat.

He loved everything about her. Her smile, her sense of humour, her kindness and her ability to lighten the mood wherever she went.

"Here we go," Mrs Weasley said, as she walked back into the room.

"Thanks again," Ashley said, taking Logan from Mrs Weasley. "Mum really appreciates it."

"No worries dear," Mrs Weasley replied. "Tell your mother that we're happy to have Logan anytime."

"I will," Ashley replied. "Bye."

"Wait," Bill called. "I think i should walk them home. You know, to make sure they get there safely."

As Bill, Ashley and Logan made their way towards the hill that led to Ashley's house, Bill was having trouble coming up with a conversation starter.

'Just say something' he thought to himself. 'Anything. She's going to think you're a complete idiot'.

"So," Bill began awkwardly. "How's school?"

He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but he gave it a shot.

"Oh, you know, school's school," Ashley replied. "How about you?"

"School's great!" Bill replied, a little too enthusiastically. "I can't wait to get back."

"Wow, you really like it," Ashley replied, stunned at howe amazing Bill thought school was. "Where did you say you went again?"

"Oh, uh, it's a boarding school," Bill replied, trying to remember everything he had been taight about muggle schools in muggle studies. "Very, very far away."

"Oh, well that would explain why i don't see you very often," Ashley said, looking up at Bill.

"Uh, yeah," Bill replied rather awkwardly.

As they continued to walk up and over the hill, Ashley's house cam into view.

Her and her family lived in a small muggle village just over the hill from the Weasley's.

However Bill wasn't concentrating on where they were going.

He was too busy staring at Ashley's elegant hand, dangling by her side, waiting for someone to hold it.

He so desperately wanted to, but wasn't sure if Ashley felt the same way.

"Well, this is us."

Ashley's voice brought Bill back to the present.

He hadn't even noticed that they'd reached Ashley's front door.

"Ashley, is that you?" Sara called from inside the house.

"Yeah mum, we're home," Ashley called back.

"Oh, Bill dear," Sara said, as she opened the door. "Thankyou for walking them home."

"No worries at all," Bill replied, as Sara took Logan from Ashley.

"Come on Logan," Sara cooed. "Let's get you changed."

"Well, see ya later," Bill said, waving goodbye to Ashley.

"Wait," Ashley said, grabbing Bill's hand, before kissing him lighlty on the lips. "Thanks for walking us home."

"No worries," Bill said, still in a daze.

"Bye," Ashley giggled, running into the house, before turning to give Bill one last smile.

"Bye," Bill whispered, before turning around to walk back home.

As Bill made his way along the familiar path towards Ashley's house, he couldn't help but feel sad that he wouldn't be seeing her until the Christmas holidays.

He made his way along the path, leading to her front door and knocked three times, before he heard someone rummaging around inside.

The door creaked open and there she was. Ashley. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, with a couple of strands hanging loosely at the front.

"Hey," Ashley said, giving Bill a huge smile.

"Hi," Bill replied.

"And to what do i owe the pleasure of your company?" Ashley asked.

"Um," Bill hesitated.

He didn't know how he was going to break the news to Ashley that he was going back to school.

However before he could say anything, Ashley spoke, "You're going back to school aren't you?"

Bill looked at her with a sad smile on his face before replying, "Yeah, in the morning."

"I knew it was coming," Ashley said. "I go back next week."

He looked at her for a moment. Taking in everything that he loved about her. Everything that he would miss for the next couple of months.

Minutes past before Bill broke the silence.

"Well, i mean it's not like we can't communicate," he said. "We can write to each other."

'I think' he thought to himself. What would Ashley think when an owl turned up at her house bearing his letter.

"Yeah, i spose so," Ashley replied. "Although it won't be the same as seeing you."

She gave Bill a watery smile, as a single tear trickled down her face.

"Um, if we are going to write to each other," Bill said awkwardly. "Then there's something i need to tell you."

"Shoot," Ashley replied.

"Uh, i think we better go inside," Bill replied. "You're going to need to be sitting down when i tell you this."

"Ok then," Ashley said, unsure of what was coming. "Come in."

"Thanks," Bill said, making his way inside.

"What's up?" Ashley asked, as she and Bill sat down on the couch.

"Um," Bill hesitated. "I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this, but-"

"Go on," Ashley encouraged.

"Um, well it's about school," Bill said. "My school."

"What about your school?" Ashley asked.

"Well, um, you see, the thing is, i don't go to an ordinary school," Bill said, looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't learn about maths and english," Bill said, hoping they were classes that existed. "I learn about transfiguration and DADA and potions."

Ashley's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

'Oh god, what have i done' Bill thought to himself.

"DADA?" Ashley asked, after many minutes.

"Defence against the dark arts," Bill explained.

"WHAT?" Ashley asked, completely confused.

"I'm a wizard," Bill said, dreading what Ashley was going to say next.

"A w-w-wizard?" Ashley asked. "What do you mean?"

"The school i go to," Bill said. "Is where i learn magic."

"Magic?" Ashley questioned.

"Yep," Bill replied.

"And i suppose your whole family are wizards?"

"Yep," Bill said again.

Ashley took a deep breath, trying to absorb everything that Bill was telling her.

"Well if you are a wizard," Ashley began. "Then show me some magic."

"Sorry, no magic outside Hogwarts," Bill said.

"Hogwarts?" Ashley asked.

"It's the name of the school i go to," Bill replied.

"Right."

Bill looked at Ashley. He wasn't sure if she believed him or if she thought he was a complete phsyco.

"So you're a wizard," Ashley said.

"Yep."

"Cool."

After many minutes of awkward silence, Bill finally spoke up.

"Ashley, you have to promise me something," he said.

"Anything for you," Ashley replied sweetly.

"You can't tell anyone, what i just told you."

"Of course i wouldn't," Ashley replied. "People would think i was crazy."

Bill couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll miss you," he said, pulling Ashley into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll miss you, too," Ashley replied, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Come on, Charlie!" Mrs Weasley exclamimed, ushering all of the children out of the house. "We're going to be late."

"Wait!" Charlie called. "I can't find my Hungarian Horntail figurine!"

"I'll find it and mail it to you," Mrs Weasley replied. "Now come on!"

Charlie searched frantically around his room. He couldn't leave without every dragon figurine he had.

"Got it," he whispered to himself, finally finding the missing figurine in his sock drawer.

He made a mad dash down the stairs and out the front door.

"About time!" Bill exclaimed. "Come on, i can't be late for my 4th year at Hogwarts!"

"Oh, calm ya farm," Charlie said, climbing into the car.

As the 9 Weasley's began the drive to Kings Cross Station, Bill couldn't help but stare out the window, as they drove through the muggle village that Ashley lived in.

"Who would ahev thought," Mrs Weasley chuckled. "That a muggle car! A muggle car! Could hold 9 people."

"Yeah, it's amazing," Mr Weasley replied, giving his children a sheepish look via the mirror.

Ginny gave a little giggle and Fred and George were threatening to explode at their mother's daftness.

"Not long and you'll be off to Hogwarts too, Perce," Mrs Weasley said, turning around to look at her son.

"3 years mother," Percy replied in his sophisticated tone. "Still a while yet."

After a short drive, the Weasley's arrived at Kings Cross Station.

"Here we are," Mr Weasley announced.

Mrs Weasley hopped out of the car and opened the back door, allowing her children to file out.

The muggles in the area however, could not understand how the family had managed to fit all 7 kids into one car.

"Quickly, quickly," Mrs Weasley said, as the family ran through the station towards platfrom 9 3/4.

Upon arriving at the barrier, the family were forced to come to a stop, as a muggle family leant against the bricks.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "What do we do know?"

"Ask them to move?" Percy suggested.

"Oh, yeah right," Bill scoffed. "'Excuse me but do you mind moving so that we can get through to a magical platform that you don't know about?' Good idea."

"Don't worry mum," Fred said, nudging George. "We've got this."

"Oh, i can't watch," Mrs Weasley said, hiding her face in her palms.

"AHHH!" The muggle lady screamed.

Mrs Weasley opened her eyes to see the muggle lady and her family running around the station, chasing after items of clothing.

The whole Weasley clan were in fits of hysterical laughter and only Mrs Weasley seemed to have her head screwed on.

She magicked the family's trunks out of the way and ushered her children through the barrier.

"Bye mum, bye dad," Bill and Charlie called in unison, as they climbed onto the train.

"Bye, i love you," Mrs Weasley called back.

"Mumma, can i go?" Ron asked, pouting his bottom lip.

"Oh Ron," Mrs Weasley chuckled. "There's plenty of time for that."

As the Weasley's made their way off the platform and out of Kings Cross Station, Mrs Weasley breathed a sigh of relief.

She know had a few months to relax before the mayhem started again.

'Oh, who am i kidding' she thought to herself. 'I'll never have time to relax with Fred and George around'.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
